Battle of the Spire
The Battle of the Spire was perhaps the most exciting and epic, if not the most important battle that involved Loka and Preksak. The majority of the fight took place between Cryptite and Preksak, however Preksak did, at times, come under fire from the rest of those committed to the battle. Before the Fight Somebody fill in this part here would ya? Battle of the Spire Before Preksak was able to finish activating the spire, Cryptite arrived through his ability to travel through lightning, a demi-god ability he retained despite having no knowledge of his past at that point. At first Cryptite attempted to persuade Preksak not to activate the spire, citing that it was not his true purpose. Naturally, Preksak had none of it and the two attacked each other. For a short while the fight seemed equal, each striking blows on the other but neither appearing to falter much. Enraged that he was unable to easily defeat Cryptite as he normally does most Lokans, Preksak vanished and encased Cryptite in an iron prison. Cryptite was trapped, unable to escape. As fate would have it, Freyjia arrived in a similar fashion to Cryptite. Preksak, in a turn of events was himself encased in a prison of his own by Freyjia who then freed Cryptite from his. It was here that Cryptite was granted two items of the gods of his realm, a cloak of flight and a golden sword with the ability to fling fireballs. After stating that Cryptite's purpose still was and ever would be the defense of this world, part of his memory was restored, allowing him the ability to use the legendary items presented to him. Freyjia then left, which also caused Preksak's prison to disappear. The two fought on more, however, more intensely. As lightning began to strike without pause, the Preksak and Cryptite took to the skies in flght and proceeded to fling fireballs at each other with reckless abandon. One of the fireballs flung by Preksak, however, succeded in knocking Cryptite out of the sky temporarily. In the short time of his incapacitation, Preksak made for the switch that would finally activate the spire. Just as he was making his final configurations, however, Cryptite recovered and struck Preksak. Preksak fell off of the spire and the spire began to overload. Explosions ran up the edges of the spire, tearing the spire apart and killing some of the observers of the fight. The explosion also served to disable the hold on the observers that kept them locked to the emerald block ring. This dropped everyone including Preksak and Cryptite to the ground. A last ditch effort to kill Preksak occurred, but before much damage could be done to himself, Preksak activated some sort of self-destruct capablity in himself which detonated much of what was left of the spawn, killing most around him. The losses were catastrophic, but Preksak was gone along with most of the top-side of spawn. Thus concluded the end of the battle and the dawn of the Fourth Age . Category:Lore Category:Server Lore